The Day the New Captain Commander got Bored
by zephyrdjinn
Summary: The new Captain Commander is bored and decides to play a little prank. He sends loyal and hardworking Hitsugaya, Renji, and Byakuaya to investigate a large amount of suspicious Shinigami congregating in the real world without permits from the Seireitei. In reality, they are just people cosplaying, but only the new Captain Commander is aware of this.


_*I have left out the name of the new Captain Commander in case anyone is not up to date on the Manga. But if you clicked on this story, it is likely you already know who it is*_

Things had gotten quite around Soul Society and the new captain commander was bored. He wanted to go to the real world for a little vacation, but his new position prevented him from leaving the Soul Society except in cases of extreme emergency. _I just want to have some fun…_ he thought in dismay. Suddenly, he came up with a brilliant idea!

Captain Hitsugaya, Captain Kuchiki, and Lieutenant Renji were called in to the Captain Commander's office.

"I'm calling you three here for a special mission to the real world. Apparently there are a large amount of Shinigami congregating in Kakakura town without permits. Take these cameras and take pictures of anything suspicious. Report back with your findings."

"Yes sir!" The three agreed in unison.

_Two Captains and a Lieutenant?! This must be an important mission. I have to keep my guard up _Hitsugaya thought.

_YEAH mission in the real world! Woohoo! _Renji smiled to himself

Byakuya gave Renji a subtle glare. This was an important mission. Renji shouldn't be carelessly smiling about it.

The three Shinigami were quickly sent to the real world. They quickly located the address given to them by the Captain commander. Just as described there was what appeared to be many Shinigami walking around.

"What is the meaning of this? I Captain Kuchiki order you to return to the Soul society immediately!"

However, there was no answer. The group of Shinigami went on their way, completely ignoring the captain.

Angry at their lack of respect towards his captain Renji yelled, "Don't ignore Captain Kuchiki's orders! That's a serious offense!" But they kept walking away.

Meanwhile, Hitsugaya had also spotted something interesting. It seemed that some of their old Espada enemies were also here. _Harribel? I could have sworn you were dead. _What's worse is those treacherous Shinigami were just chatting casually with the Espada!

"Everyone be on your guard! The Espada are here." Hitsugaya informed the others pointing out the Espada. He now thought he understood why this mission needed two captains and a lieutenant.

Renji whipped out his camera and started flashing pictures of the "evidence." Hitsugaya glared at him "Abarai, there isn't time for that! We need to act now! The Espada have probably already spotted us."

"Don't act rashly Captain Hitsugaya. The Espada also out number us. "

Just then they heard a familiar voice! "Hey, what exactly do you guys think you're doing here?" Ichigo looked a little annoyed.

"Ichigo! Long time no see! We're on an important mission from the Head Captain!" Renji explained.

"Kurosaki, the Espada have returned and many untrustworthy Shinigami have joined their side" Hitsugaya pointed around the room to all the Shinigami and Espada

Ichigo was dumbfounded. "These people? These people are…how should I put this…just dressed up for fun. I'm surprised two captains and a lieutenant couldn't figure that one out, especially considering none of these people have any spiritual pressure."

"Oh…I didn't think of that…" Hitsugaya muttered to himself. He had been too concentrated on following the head captain's orders.

"That's stupid! Why would anyone purposely dress up as an Espada?" Renji laughed

"Or maybe the Shinigami are just hiding their reiatsu?" Byakuya wondered.

"Hmm interesting point Kuchiki. But it's more likely that the Espada are hiding their spiritual pressure and stole the Shinigami's spiritual pressure"

"Probably they are also manipulating the Shinigami to be on their side" Ichigo stated sarcastically

"Exactly Kurosaki, thank you for finally understanding the imminent danger of the situation"

"BUT those Espada don't even look the same. It's clearly just a costume. Their weapons are freaking plastic." Ichigo argued

"Plastic? Perhaps they have updated their weapons since the last time we fought." Byakuya stated. "I think it's time to report back to the head captain with our findings.

Back at the Captain Commander's office:

"Head Captain we are back with our findings. The Espada are back and they have manipulated an army of Shini—"

"Thank you Captain Hitsugaya, and the photos?" The Captain Commander said cutting Hitsugaya off mid-sentence.

"Here Captain Commander" Renji said handing his camera to the Head Captain.

The head captain sighed flipping through the photos. Most of the photos were blurry or of random objects. Finally he got to some clear photos of people. _Darn, these are all photos of men… oh wait! Nice Harribel costume there. Oh and THAT is—_

"Captain Commander!" Byakuya said harshly, trying to get the Captain commander to focus on the situation at hand.

"We feel the situation is very pressing sir!" Renji chimed in, hoping to get the Captain Commander to give them clear directions on what to do about the crisis.

Turning his attention away from the photos the Captain Commander looked up at the three Shinigami in front of him.

"….umm you see…the thing is…. None of those people are actually Shinigami or Espada. They are just normal people from the real world dressed up for fun. I always wanted to go see cosplay, you know strictly for gathering important data, but now that I'm the captain commander I don't have any time. I knew the only way I could convince you three to take a couple of photos for me was by making up a little back story." The captain commander explained

"You asked two captains and a Lieutenant to investigate this?!" Hitsugaya seethed.

"I was just trying to have a little fun! I didn't think you guys would actually fall for it. Hmm two Captains and a Lieutenant? Maybe I should reinvestigate your ranks…" The head captain mused.

"Head Captain! We were just following orders!" Renji whined.

_I can't believe Kurosaki was actually right _Byakuya thought to himself

Hitsugaya inwardly rolled his eyes. _This is getting ridiculous._ "I have paper work to do!" he said storming out of the room.


End file.
